Our First Meeting
by miaka yuuki sukunami
Summary: This is the story of serina's and darien's first meeting ^_~ its funny,romantic has action and also suspence.Check it out.


  
Our First Meeting  
********************  
These caracters(sailor scouts and others on the tv and manga) do not belong to me they belong   
to Naoko Takeuchi.The rest of the characters are my doing^_~ hope you like it and by the wayt this   
is my secound fanfiction.  
  
********  
  
Chapter one:i didn't do anything wroung  
  
********  
Many many years ago there was a time when love was all power and evil   
was the slave princess   
serina was looking down the balcony as she saw the beautiful earth in   
the night sky(galaxy)she addored  
it very much but serina was no tan ordanery princess like every one   
she had to be graceful and delacate as a   
flower,but serina was the opposite she was a a cluts and many other   
things then again she was  
the sweetest as the moonlight over a magical garden  
she was very curious about the earth but she was not allowed to go   
there for the people of earth would think   
she was wierd (an alien) since she has the mark of the moon on her   
forehead  
serina loved the earth very much like as if it was her own child  
one day she was walking in the palace on the way to the kitchen when she   
herd the sailor scouts talking  
"did you hear"mars sayed.  
"herd what"jupiter wisperd.  
"about the news on earth"mars sayed.  
"yah i herd everything,they sayed that the king and the prince are comming   
here to ask the moon for there kindence against the forces of evil from another  
world"mercury sayed.  
"yes and i also herd the prince is incradably handsome"venus sayed with a   
smile on her face.  
serina knoked on the door,the girls all blushed for they did not now the princess   
was listening to there conversation.  
"princess we are sorry,we did not notice that you were listening"sayed jupiter.  
"oh thats ok,all i herd was that someone was handsome.anyways i was woundering   
if you guys would be interested if you come to the city tonight,there is a festival of   
lights so i thought it would be fun"serina sweet smiled.  
"princess are you serious"venus sayed with a happy smile on her face.  
"of course i am serious i herd that they have the best buffet doing....for free"serina sayed   
imagenig all the food possible.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"WOW!!!!!i never knew that the city had a great festival,its increadable and everything looks   
sooooooo good!!!!"serina sayed looking so happy then she ever was.  
"we should do this more often you guys"venus sayed.  
"i don't think so venus"mars sayed.  
"and may i ask why not?"venus asked.  
"because then her hiness will be imbarassing us"mars sayed while pointing at serina while   
serina was pigging out at the buffet.  
"exuse me miss how will you be paying for this?"the owner sayed at the backery.  
"pay?????"serina was confused.  
"yes,pay,you now mullah,money,coins,cash!!!"sayed the man.  
"ohhhhhhhh,i don't have any sir sorry,maybe next time ok!!!!bye know"serina sayed waving  
good bye.  
"HEY COME BACK HERE YOU THEIF!!!!!!!!!THEIF,GUARDS!!!GUARDS!!!!CATCH HER"the   
man sayed paniking.  
"thief!!!!!where,where,i don't see one!!!!"serina paniked.  
"princess what are you doing we got to get out of here"jupiter sayed.  
"why we didn't do anything wroung,no i will not leave"serina sayed.  
"your hiness,if you want to stay then start running we will try to distract them for as long as possible,know   
go"sayed mercury.  
"where do i go,how will i find my way back home?"sayed serina with a worried look on her face.  
"this way,come this way.Fast before they catch you"a handsome man said.  
"follow him but do not say who you are to no one remember that"venus and mars wispered.  
  
*********  
did you like it? don't worry there will be more and check out my web site k!!!!!!!   
its not finished but it will be ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
